


Truth Be Told

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Series: Imago [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fantasy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: Will discovers Hannibal's journal of hand-drawn erotica.





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal’s room is all dark blue hues and cutting shadows, illuminated by a single bedside lamp. Will lay in bed naked, legs parted beneath the covers, a leather-bound journal held between his fingers. His expression is concentrated. There isn’t a noise in the room but the sound of his panting breaths. There is a tell-tale bulge under the sheet.

The bathroom door opens and Will freezes.

Hannibal is wearing a towel and nothing else, hair casting a fringe over his eyes. Steam and light emanate around him, presenting him with an otherworldly radiance. He pauses, nostrils flaring, eyes gleaming. He strips off the towel. Turns off the light. Shuts the door.  

Will shivers, as if the room has suddenly lost its warmth. He is silent—still—when the journal is taken from his hand.

Hannibal drops it on the nightstand, allowing the lamplight to reveal what Will had been so selfishly absorbed in.

Hannibal leans in. His breath is warm against Will’s cheek and lips. His hands smooth across Will’s lap, drawing nearer to the bulge between his legs.

“I see you’ve found my little book of secrets,” he murmurs, “What a naughty boy you are.”

“You hardly tried to conceal it—but maybe you wanted me to find out what was inside,” Will challenges, eyes on Hannibal’s lips.

Abruptly, Will’s back arches and he moans to the Heavens. Hannibal’s hand has slid under the sheets. Moves between Will’s legs, pumping slowly.

“Not the innocent lamb in any fantasy, are you, Will?”

Hannibal withdraws his hand and peels back the sheet. He removes his robe, exposing muscles and neatly groomed chest hair. Will licks his lips.

Hannibal turns off the light.

“I know each and every pose and shadow in that book, Will. Every curve and impression.” Strong thighs straddle a narrow waist. Blushing erections press together. “I’m curious. Which was the jewel of your eye?”

Will licks his lips. “It’s thundering outside, the moon is high…and your only intent is fucking me through the chaos.”

“I had dropped a teacup that evening. Rearranged its pieces to form a bolt of lightning. Knew what I wanted to draw in that moment.” Lips pucker around a peaking nipple, bringing it to hardness.

Will’s breathing accelerates. “And you decided that my body should reflect the wicked limbs of the tree outside the window—all dainty, thin lines, and twisted limbs.” Will gasps as Hannibal’s mouth descends on his cock. “Oh, God.”

~*~

This is a dangerous world.

Different stars pepper the sky and bolts of lightning strike the ground. The moon is full, casting an eerie, white light on the room.

It’s a cacophony of thunder and moans. Hannibal holds Will’s ankles in both hands in a tight grip, the image of power and unrestraint; his ass clenches with the force of his thrusts, tailbone undulating with skill. He is on the brink of orgasm, and the thunder urges him to climax quickly. He is not ready to give himself over yet, desires to let his climax crescendo with the music of Will’s moans but finds himself quickly capitulating from every slap of skin and growing tightness in his groin.

Will twists his fingers through his hair, elbows fanning out like wings. He must be on that brink, also, on knife’s edge. He looks like an angel, dark curls a blessed halo around his head; lips plump, tender, and swollen from biting kisses: the perfect imago of possession.

Ankles are drawn together close and knees bent, feet pulled flat against his muscled chest. Will shudders, eyes filling with tears, as he comes, body jerking and convulsing, as his breath gets stolen from his lungs.

Still, Hannibal keeps thrusting and thrusting….

~*~

“Fuck—fuck, Hannibal _okay_. I can’t—God, please,” Will pants back in the pitch dark room.

Hannibal’s mouth slides off his cock with a slick _pop_. The sensation of Will’s come going down his throat is euphoric. He feels dizzy. Will smoothes his hands between Hannibal’s thighs, one slipping between his cheeks to find Hannibal’s puckered opening. He slips a finger inside, wrapping his other hand around Hannibal’s cock. They stare at each other in the dark, watching each other fall apart.

Hannibal’s spine tenses and his head tips backwards; he moans and spills all over Will’s hand, a hot rush of come painting his skin. He rocks into Will’s seeking fingers, dragging out every last second of pleasure. Allows his body to collapse on top of Will, still straddling his hips.

Will turns on the light.

His chest heaves.

Hannibal’s lips slick and shiny; his hair is completely disheveled from being pulled and grabbed by needy hands; his gaze is far-gone, shut away in his mind palace for the time being. Will’s own hand is sticky where Hannibal had unleashed his carnal lust. He wipes it lazily against the sheets and waits for Hannibal resurface to the present.  

“Do you see those drawings as a kindness, Hannibal? Portraying me like some entity of light, when I’m actually a void of darkness…,” Will rasps.

Hannibal smoothes his cheek against Will’s chest, tilting his chin, but avoiding Will’s eyes.  “When secrets are revealed, Will, they cast a light between you and I,” he begins, “But there is nothing wrong with wanting to explore the shadows.” Then, he pauses. Looks into cerulean eyes. “We’ll go back to that journal one day, Will,” Hannibal whispers, quieting a subconscious fear Will didn’t know he had. “Besides, I’d never deny my boy his curiosity.”

 


	2. Going on hiatus for a while

If you haven't seen my tumblr, check out my latest post @My-Soul-and-Perfume on Tumblr. I'll be turning off emails about comments and kudos for the time being as well. See you guys sometime soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr!](my-soul-and-perfume.tumblr.com)


End file.
